


Angels Will Watch Over You

by AlfieCastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas comforting Dean, Dean Has Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary accepts Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle
Summary: Mary's back to life bring some changes to the life of the Winchester, Dean is having some troubles to sleep, he is worried about Sam, and every time he falls sleep nightmares about losing his mother and brother haunts him.Dean seems really tired, and he looks on the verge of a mental breakdown, so his mother and Cas insist on him taking some rest, and after a little argument, he accept.When he falls sleep, and the nightmare comes, Mary goes to calm him, just to realize that Dean really have an Angel watching over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Los Ángeles cuidarán de tí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384752) by [AlfieCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle). 



> I wrote this originally on spanish, is my mother language. That being said, I apologize if anything looks confusing to you... I had no beta for this, but I'd really apreciate if you give your opion on this work.
> 
> Feel free to correct me if I wrote something wrong.
> 
> (Si hablas español e inglés y quieres decirme en qué me he equivocado, sería genial.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Angels Will Watch Over You

 

Everything was different from the last time Mary Winchester was alive, there's a lot of things she doesn't even know, new and interesting things, but also things she can’t help but feel distrust about.

One of these things, was the Angel Castiel himself, when she saw him in the bunker for the first time, the place in which sam was supposed to be. She had felt the presence of the supernatural being, she was about to shot him, but Dean had stopped her before she could made any harm to the angel.

 

But, even more disturbing was the way in which Castiel had held Dean in his arms at the moment that his eyes felt in him, the face of the angel showing a mix of relief, happiness… The kind of face someone would have if a lover have just return from the world of dead.

 

Mary didn't know what to expect, as the days went by, she noticed that Castiel’s behavior towards she was very different from his behavior towards Dean. That didn’t mean that Castiel was treating her in a bad way, he was very polite to her, but with Dean… It was almost as if Castiel honor him, some kind of worship.

 

Above all this odd things, Mary Winchester could see the changes on her son. Dean had grown to be a good man, the kind of man that always cared for the others, one that would do everything for his family.

 

Mary couldn’t help but feel edgy, his minor son had been kidnaped and they were still trying to find clues about his location, and above this, Dean looked like he was on the verge of breakdown, He seemed to believe that she needed some kind of protection, he was afraid to loose her again.

 

She needs to talk to her son, it'd been so long, but she was her mother and she was worried about him, if there was something she could do about it, she’ll do it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was at the library, a beer in his hand and surfing through the web trying to find any clues about the location of Sam when the smell of pie got his attention.

 

His stomach growling and his mouth watering. How long have been since his last meal? He wasn't sure, but the smell of pie made him feel like he was starving.

 

Standing up, he went to the kitchen, where he could see his mother, taking out a pie from the stove. “Hey, Mom. Smells like pie here” he said with a bright smile on his face, eyes sparkling.

 

“I thought you would want to eat something, you haven’t been eating properly, Dean…” She seemed to hesitate “I know you’re worried for Sam. I’m worried too, but you should eat, have some rest…”

 

Dean could only watch her mother as she speak, feeling awkward. He couldn’t tell her that he wasn’t able to sleep. The nightmares that haunt him in his dreams, monsters or humans, there was always something taking away his family from him. Dean couldn’t even stand the idea of losing his family again, not even in his dreams.

 

“I’m fine, Mom. There’s no reason to worry about, we have been through this kind of problems before and we always make our way out of it” His voice seemed insecure, even for himself, the smile on his face stiff “What do you think about we invite Cas to taste the pie? The poor winged man have no idea of what he have been missing” Dean started to pray to Castiel without waiting an answer from his mother, ignoring her curious way she was staring at him. “Hey, Cas, Mom Winchester just bake a wonderful pie. Bring your feathery ass down here so you can taste it buddy”

 

His mother clearing her throat made him look at her, it seemed like his mother didn’t approve his pray, he could only laugh a bit “There’s no problem Mom, we comunicate better that way” Dean said just to calm her, a playful smile in his face.

 

The sound of wings behind him announcing the arrival of Castiel “Good morning, Mrs. Winchester. Hello, Dean.” The proper way Castiel talk to his mother was nothing but funny to Dean, just like that, he was all modals and respect. “Good morning Castiel, come and sit at the table, please” was the answer of his mother to Castiel, while she dispose a piece of pie for them.

 

All this domestic interaction was weird to Dean. Yes, it was weird, but it also was nice. He wish Sam were there, that way, all would be perfect. His face must have betrayed his thoughts, because now, his mother and Cas were watching him with worry in their eyes.

 

“Castiel, Don’t you think that Dean should rest more?. He haven’t been eating properly, and he is not getting all the rest he needs…” Dean looked at his mother with narrowed eyes, but he said nothing. Damn it! Inviting Cas just meant to bring an ally to the ‘Let's worry about Dean’ campaign.

 

Castiel moved his gaze towards Dean, looking all determined and on board with his mother “You are right, Mrs. Winchester” Cas was looking straight to Dean’s eyes “He should eat properly and rest well if he intend to be in conditions to go for Sam when we locate him”

 

Dean was angry, he didn’t need to be reminded “I don’t need you to be worried about me, ok?. I’m great. There’s nothing to worry about”

 

“I am your mother, and I will worry about you and Sam as much as I need” Mary’s tone left no room for argument.

 

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll take care of your mother as you rest, I’ll continue to track Sam as soon as you wake up” Castiel looked really worried, so, with a sigh, Dean gave up.

 

“Ok, fine… You win, I’ll take a shower and then I’ll go to sleep” Dean said with a grumpy tone while he stand up and walked towards his room.

 

“I’ll be on my own room, Castiel” Mary said, already cleaning the table “There's no need for you to look after me, I used to be a hunter, remember?”

 

“I’m aware of that, Mrs. Winchester. Even so, you were killed by…” The look in the face of Mary made Castiel feel awkward and uncomfortable “I want to do this for Dean” He said instead.

 

Mary seemed to calm with his words “Sure, for Dean” Said Mary, walking to her room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was sleep on his room, he was really tired and has felt sleep the second his head touched the pillow. His breath shaken, his shirt wet with sweat his body stiff.

 

“No, no, no… Mom… Sam… No…” Dean babbling in his dream, the nightmare.

 

_~Dean was chained into a Wall, his mother and sam in front of him. The demons had found them, how did that happen?. One moment he was with his mother and Castiel eating pie, and the next, he woke up here._

 

_His mother face was covered in tears, he could feel the tears on his own face. Sam was unconscious, totally wet with his blood. The demons seemed enraged with him. Dean tried to scream, but no sound came out from his mouth. He should be in a bad state, he couldn’t even hear, there was no sound._

 

_The demon took Sam from his hair, pulling it to make him raise his head, exposing his throat, slowly approaching a dagger and Dean could do nothing but stare with impotence._

 

_He tried to pray to Cas ‘¡Cas, Cas, please, Cas, help us, save Sam, save my mom… I don’t care what happen to me, but please, save them!” and just like that, he felt more than saw a bright light in the middle of the room, the light was warm, soothing his body…~_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel was at the library when he felt his body tremble with despair. Dean, something was wrong with Dean. Castiel didn’t hesitate when he heard the scream of Dean calling for help. He ran towards Dean’s room, once he arrived he opened the door and noticed that Dean was still sleep, but his dream was disrupted, like if he was trying to fight to someone. It was a nightmare.

Castiel walked to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. He turned on the lamp on the small table besides the bed. Softly, he took Dean's head and put it on his lap, soothing him with soft brushes of his fingers through his hair. Dean had mentioned that his mother used to sing to him and Sam when they were little, when they couldn't sleep. Castiel had took the time to learn that song.

 

While he held Dean tight on his arms, he started to sing, soft touches of his fingers through Dean’s hair, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't…”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mary heard Dean’s scream, she took a coat to cover herself and darted to his son’s room. Cas was supposed to be alert.

 

From the hall, she could see a faint light filter through the door of Dean’s room, so she walked slowly, cautious. As she advanced to the room, she could hear soft sobbings and a someone singing a song that she recognized right away, she looked out the door.

 

In the room was Castiel, sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms wrapped around Dean in a protective way, comforting him. Dean’s arms were around Castiel’s waist, his face covered in tears soaking Castiel’s pants, but the relief obvious on his face. The sound of Castiel’s singing and his arms around him seemed to be all he needed.

 

It was the moment when she understood. Castiel was really looking out for Dean, Castiel loved him. Even more surprising, Dean seemed to reciprocate his love, even if he himself wasn't aware of that yet.

Mary knew then that yes, there was an Angel watching over his son, his son have Castiel by his side now. Mary was happy about it, a wave of gratitude towards Castiel filling his heart, tears watering his eyes.

 

She decide to give them some space, standing on the hall, a little away from the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was calm now, his breath steady. The nightmare was gone.

 

Castiel put Dean on the bed again, covering him with the sheets, he saw on tv that people use to kiss a person that have had a nightmare, so he did exactly that, he kissed Dean in his forehead, a soft smile on his face when he saw Dean smiling while he hugged his pillow.

 

When he got out of the room, he saw Mrs. Winchester standing in the hall, she seemed to be crying.

 

“Are you alright, Mrs. Winchester?” Castiel asked.

 

“I saw you both in there” The answer make him nervous, she wasn’t even looking at him.

 

“My apologizes, I should have left you take care of Dean” Castiel was anxious, he didn’t know what to say.

 

“No, is not that… It’s just… It makes me really happy that Dean have someone that take care of him. He’s always trying to seem tough, like he can handle everything, even if he is desperate for comfort” Castiel stood there, on silence. “I am glad that you and Dean met, Cas. And I am even gladder that you are always there for him.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Winchester” Was all Castiel managed to answer.

 

“Well… I must go to sleep, Cas” Mary said as she turned around towards her room, but before she move, she looked back at Castiel “And please, from no won, just call me Mary” and she started to walk.

  
A bright smile cracked across Castiel's face, Mary Winchester just approved him, he was really happy, and in his heart, he promised her, that no matter what, he will always be watching over Dean.


End file.
